


Bet On It

by basslined, ImWithEnjolras, killuazcldyck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Karasuno, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basslined/pseuds/basslined, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuazcldyck/pseuds/killuazcldyck
Summary: Tanaka and Nishinoya discover that their friends have been betting for the past six years on when they'll become a couple. They decide to take matters into their own hands, constructing a plan to stage a relationship so that they - with Asahi's help - can claim the money. But, unfortunately for Nishinoya, things get too real, too fast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends!
> 
> Finally, we've decided to post up our SASO 2016 MR fics onto AO3 so that the wider Haikyuu!! community can have access to these fics that we worked hard to create. 
> 
> This fic was a collaborative work between members in Team NoyaRyuu for the Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016. We had a lot of fun writing this, and we hope that you enjoy reading it! 
> 
> All the art was drawn by Kate, so please check out her Twitter for some more gorgeous TanaNoya artwork. Our names and online handles are at the end notes. :)

It happens on a Saturday.

A fairly typical one too. Ryuu slams open the door to Noya’s room in their shared apartment of three years, his face twisted up in an odd sort of expression that Noya has very intelligently named ‘conmusitation’ (confusion, amusement and irritation) and announces, “Noya, you won’t _believe_ what I just found.”

Noya jerks his head up from where he’s been laying across his university assignments, which are now sticking to his cheek via drool, and says, “What?” just in time to nearly swallow a corner of the paper Ryuu shoves in his face.

It’s a printed out email, with a long, long list of recipients. He squints at the bolded words at the top of the sheet, and then blinks.

_TanaNoya Betting Pool: Year 6_

“Um,” Noya says, “ ... What’s TanaNoya?”

“It’s our names. Together.”

Noya reaches out a hand to shove him without tearing his eyes away from the paper. “I know that, asshole! I mean, what’s it _mean_?”

“It means,” Ryuu exhales roughly, pulling his arm back to look over the email again himself and glancing down towards another sheet of paper in his other hand, running his hand over the fuzz of his hair. “Pretty much everyone we know is betting on us dating!”

“Dating?” Noya echoes, his thoughts screeching to a halt. Then it sinks in, “Dating?”

He sits up fully as Ryuu nods and throws himself onto the bed next to Noya to show him the other paper. “There’s a spreadsheet, Noya.”

“No fucking way,” Noya hisses, wrenching it out of Ryuu’s fingers and raking his eyes over it. Apparently, yes way: this is definitely a spreadsheet keeping track of bets from people they know.

Bets about him and Ryuu.

Dating.

People have been putting bets on months in the hopes that they’ll get together during one of them and the money goes to whoever’s bet on the right month.

‘ _Good luck in this year’s game!’_ The email cheerfully mocks him.

“I can’t believe this,” Noya moans dramatically, falling backwards and draping the back of his hand across his forehead in a maiden’s pose. “I’d expect this kind of thing from us, but our _senpais_? I feel used. Betrayed. Violated.” He pauses. “Kind of impressed.”

“I found it around Asahi-san’s place,” Ryuu explains, frowning. “We’re watching that drama Saeko likes, and he’s getting confused about who cheated on who and who’s related yada yada, so I offer to draw up a diagram, right? I head into his room, looking for a pencil, and his computer’s left on his email and I just happened to catch a glance-”

“You snooped.”

“Yup. It had our names on it, I mean, what was I supposed to do? So yeah, I skim-read it, and printed a copy before Asahi-san could come in. I was gonna ask him about it, but I figured I’d tell you first.”

Noya’s eyebrows knit together. “ _Asahi-san_ ,” he echoes, tone tinged with disbelief and awe. “Didn’t think he had it in him to be part of something like this.”

“Not just Asahi-san,” Ryuu flops backwards next to him, snatching the spreadsheet back. “Everyone’s on here; Karasuno, Nekoma - Tora, that traitorous _bastard_.”

Noya shifts sideways to look as well, half draping himself over Ryuu’s side in the process. “Oikawa?! We’ve only met him outside of the court like, twice!”

“Saeko too!” Ryuu’s eyes shift downward and he appears to choke on his own spit. “Holy shit. How come I’ve never seen any of that money on my birthday?! Can’t afford to take your baby brother for a nice dinner but perfectly content to bet on his sex life?!”

Ryuu huffs irritably, and then pauses, thoughtful. “... Still, that’s a lot of money, Noya-san. People were pretty serious about this thing.”

And suddenly, Noya gets The Feeling.

The Feeling he gets when he knows that there’s an opportunity for something here, something that’s probably going to be really, really stupid but highly awesome, when there’s an idea just on the tip of his tongue.

“Wait, so who gets the money if we never get together?”

Ryuu squints at the paper, his face tightening into something he was famous for back in high school. “... Terushima.”

Noya bristles. “That bastard bet against us!? Ohhhhh no, I’m not seeing a coin of that money go to Terushima. Screw that.”

“But isn’t he gonna end up with it? I mean, we’re not dating.”

The idea pops into life in Noya’s head and it’s out of his mouth before he can think about what it means or the consequences, just like every idea he’s ever had in his life.

“What if we were?”

This time, Ryuu really does choke. “W-What?!”

“No, think about it!” Noya says, sitting up excitedly. “We get someone in on it, tell them to put a bet on a certain month, and then on that month we tell everyone that we’re going out, our inside person will get the money, and we’ll split it three ways!”

Ryuu still looks confused.

“We can pretend,” Noya explains. “Just for like a month or two, until everyone’s convinced. I mean, we just have to sit together a lot, talk about each other all the time, go home together, be all touchy-feely … ‘Sides, we do all that anyway!”

There’s a glint in Ryuu’s eyes that tells Noya he’s down, not that he’d had any doubt. “Then … what? We stage a breakup?”

Noya nods. “Pool’s over, everyone’s happy, and we’re rich!”

The moments tick by. Noya can see the gears turning in Ryuu’s head, and then:

“... Noya-san,” Ryuu says. “That sounds like an excellent fucking idea.”

Noya beams.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, so this is The Plan.” Noya goes over ‘The Plan’ for the fifth time that evening as Ryuu helps himself to melon-flavoured mochi. “We get Asahi-san to bet that we’ll ‘come out’ in January. That gives us,” Noya points his Pocky stick to one of the diagrams on the table in Ryuu’s room, “… approximately two weeks to invite everyone we know to come to his place so that we can announce our relationship and then, boom! Money in our hands.”

When they meet Asahi to discuss The Plan, he agrees to it with the promise that no one will get hurt and that he’ll be getting some money out of it, too.

Both Noya and Ryuu spend the next couple of weeks planning their elaborate farce for Asahi’s birthday on New Year’s Day. They send Facebook invites, LINE messages, and everything else in between to everyone on the betting pool to gather at Asahi’s house on New Year’s, with mostly successful results.

“We’re gonna be fuckin’ loaded by the time this game is over,” Noya hisses on The Night as they leave the house, just as the sun starts to set against the light snow; it’s all rather romantic, really. Noya laughs at the irony of it because there’s honestly nothing romantic about two friends going off to lie to their other friends about boning each other. He cringes internally when he thinks of the word _boning_ ; good word choice, Yuu. Real classy.

“Yeah, I can’t wait!” Ryuu flings a friendly arm around Noya before getting into his car.

Noya winks in response, feeling the adrenaline rush kick in as Ryuu starts the engine.

They pull up to Asahi’s, stepping out into the cold together. Ryuu’s face lights up as he holds Noya’s hand for the first time. It doesn’t even feel that strange, Noya thinks.

“Let’s do this,” whispers Ryuu, eyes blazing with determination and excitement.

Noya knocks on the front door and Asahi opens it, giving them a knowing smile.

“You two ready?” he asks as the two take off their shoes to head inside.

“Asahi-san, please, we were born ready,” Ryuu replies with friendly aggression as Noya nods in agreement beside him. “Oh,” Ryuu adds, handing over two poorly wrapped gifts to Asahi. “For you!”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” they sing-song simultaneously. Their senpai thanks them and takes the gifts gratefully, ushering them inside.

Ryuu doesn’t need Noya to whisper, “ _Psst, take my hand_ ” to lace their fingers together again as they walk into the living room. The party is truly hitting it off by the time they arrive; someone is blaring Arashi out of the speakers and they see many familiar faces around the room.

Suga waves them over, momentarily glancing at Ryuu holding Noya’s hand before moving over so that they can all sit down together.

“Thought it was you guys,” smiles Suga, although he looks slightly suspicious.

“We could hear you from a mile away,” grumbles Tsukishima, pushing up his glasses.

“And a Happy New Year to you too!” enthuses Ryuu, giving his kouhai a noogie. “Anyway,” Ryuu pulls away from Tsukishima and places his arm around Noya, giving Asahi a nod. Asahi turns down the music and people stop talking; all eyes are on Ryuu and Noya now.

Everyone looks as though they’re about to shit themselves; after all, most of them were all about to lose a fair bit of money. Noya wraps his arm around Ryuu’s lower back, pretending not to notice him stiffen under his touch.

“So, there’s something we wanna tell you guys,” starts Ryuu. _It’s weird that this doesn’t feel weird_ , thinks Ryuu, suddenly very aware of Noya’s hand. He feels warm, _but it’s probably the heater_ , he tells himself.

“Shit,” mutters Tsukishima.

Saeko runs in from the kitchen, eyes wide. “Fucking finally,” she murmurs in a tone that could only be described as pride with a hint of annoyance.

“We’re dating!” Noya blurts out, unable to help himself. There’s a moment of silence, then:

“ _Aw, are you kidding me?!_ ”

“ _You couldn’t have waited until next month?_ ”

“ _About time!_ ”

A pandemonium of cheers and shouts greets them while Asahi apologetically takes their friends’ money. He looks so guilty taking it, so Ryuu jumps in to make it seem less suspicious.

“Excuse me?! Were you betting on us dating?! _All_ of you? Saeko, too? My own sister! I feel so betrayed!” Ryuu wails in an affronted tone, squeezing Noya subconsciously as he looks at all the beautiful cash being handed over to Asahi.

“Chikara?! You as well? And _Tsukishima_!” snarls Noya in a highly convincing act, looking extremely disgusted at their friends. “My very own kouhai, how could you?!”

“With all due respect, Nishinoya-san…I’m shocked it took you both this long, to be entirely honest.” Tsukishima fixes Noya with such an intense stare that he has no choice but to clear his throat and look away.

“Well, if you’re together, aren’t ya gonna kiss?!” Hinata chimes in, face red from drinking slightly too much.

Noya chokes on his drink. They weren’t prepared for this. Jesus, how could he have been so stupid to have overlooked this huge, obvious issue?! But Ryuu, ever the saviour, swoops in with confidence.

“Well, of course we’d _like_ to kiss. It’s just that we don’t wanna make you guys all uncomfortable with how grossly cute we are,” Ryuu puckers his lips and bats his eyelashes at Noya, smirking when the crowd groans.

Noya silently thanks Ryuu with a smile, but deep inside of him, something stirs. He wasn’t entirely ready for his first kiss with Ryuu, not now. _But we’re gonna have to one of these days…_

“I know!” Hinata pipes up again, and not for the first time, Noya wishes that their small orange-haired friend would please just _shut up_. “Why don’t we play a game? Truth or dare? Seven minutes in Heaven?”

 _Someone, quick, say something to shut Shouyou up_ , Noya thinks. This is not how tonight was supposed to go; they were simply just going to announce their ‘relationship’, hold hands and that would be _it_. Nothing else was supposed to happen.

“I’m up for a round of truth or dare, to be honest,” Ennoshita mutters from next to Tsukishima. Ryuu shoots him a glare but it goes unnoticed by everyone else, because they all seem fairly keen to play, much to Ryuu’s dismay.

People shuffle around the room to rearrange the space so that everyone is comfortably squeezed in the living room.

“Right, let’s start with the newest couple, shall we?” Ennoshita suggests, looking - there’s no other word for it - _smug_. “Truth or dare, Noya?”

Noya doesn’t need Ryuu to squeeze his hand to know that ‘Truth’ is not an option at this point. Wondering if he would regret his choice, he agrees to a dare - it wouldn’t be something _that_ ghastly. Ennoshita is a decent man, after all. Or so Noya thought.

“Kiss Tanaka.” Ennoshita grins and there is no denying the somewhat malicious look in his eye when he requests this dare. Noya should have guessed it was coming, but that doesn’t mean that he isn’t panicking about it. It’s not like he hasn’t kissed anyone before in his life, but he has most certainly never kissed Ryuu before, and vice-versa. But they’re _dating_ , which means they should feel _perfectly comfortable_ to kiss in front of their friends.

“Yeah, show us how ‘grossly cute’ you really are, _please_ ,” Tsukishima’s voice is laced in sarcasm but there’s a hint of amusement in his tone that irks Noya even more than the dare itself. (Not that he’s irked by the thought of kissing Ryuu - no way. As a matter of fact, now that he’s thinking about it, he wonders what it would be like to kiss his best friend).

Beside him, Ryuu tenses immediately and he cocks his head to the side, cracking his knuckles as he _laughs_. Noya knows that Ryuu is doing some mad improvising right now, so he does his best to play along.

“We’d like to apologise in advance for how sickeningly adorable this is gonna be,” Ryuu calls out to the group.

A few people wolf-whistle and Noya swears that he hears Bokuto Koutarou whispering something way too loudly to Kuroo Tetsurou that sounds startlingly like “ _Okay babe we gotta dare each other to play Chubby Bubby with Wasabi peas_ ”.

When Noya turns to face Ryuu and sees his friend’s eyes widen in fear and feels his own heart skip a beat, he can’t help but think he’d probably prefer to stuff his face with as many Wasabi peas as possible.

“Do you want me to give you an Aussie kiss? It’s like a French kiss but Down Under,” winks Noya in what he hopes is a seductive tone. It turns out that those stupid pick-up lines did come in handy, if not for anything important. Ryuu bites his lip, cheeks flushing.

People hoot and cuss out at them, but no one tells them to stop.

Ryuu tilts his head to the side, mouth parting slightly as he leans in towards Noya. Heart hammering in his chest, Noya closes his eyes and places one hand across Ryuu’s reddened cheek, smiling when the other boy shudders at his touch. When their faces are only a mere centimetre away from each other, Ryuu kisses him. It’s short and sweet, and over far too quickly, in Noya’s opinion. He barely had time to savour Ryuu’s cracked, dry lips before the other boy pulled away but he managed to bite his lower lip during the kiss, a fact that was not unnoticed by those closest to them.

When Ryuu leans back, Noya stares at him, confused. The look Ryuu is giving him is unreadable, which is a first. They had always understood each other, without saying anything. Yet, right now, Noya has no bloody idea what his best friend is thinking when he looks at him. There’s a sort of mildly surprised look that crosses Ryuu’s face, as though he can’t quite comprehend what just happened. He looks … dazed. But, Noya realises with a jolt, he’s also definitely blushing, even harder than before. Ryuu’s entire face is glowing red, and Noya just _knows_ that he probably looks just as flushed, if not more. But he’s also pretty certain that he looks nowhere near as cute as Ryuu when he’s blushing.

“Well,” a voice interrupts this little moment and they both jump, forgetting that they were in a room with twenty-odd other people. “That was the gayest thing I’d ever seen in my life, which is saying something,” Kuroo Tetsurou smirks from the middle of the room as he flings his arm around Bokuto’s shoulders and plants a sopping wet kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Shall we continue?” Suga asks the room nervously. There’s a slightly awkward tension in the air, but Noya isn’t going to ruin the fun.

“Yeah,” he answers. “Kuroo - I dare you shove an entire packet of Wasabi peas in your mouth. And chew,” he adds as an afterthought. “Then swallow, which I’ve heard you’re a pro at doing,” Noya gives Nekoma’s old captain a shit-eating grin as he wraps his fingers around Ryuu’s hand. It’s going to be a fun night.

 

* * *

 

It’s a few months into their little rouse and they’re hanging out with Daichi and Suga at their own place when it hits him. This new feeling…or maybe it’s not actually so new? Noya can’t really pinpoint the exact moment shit hits the fan.

Is it the hand holding that has started to happen even when no one else was around?

Is it the kisses that were once awkward but now a thing Noya enjoys, looks forward to even? Expects all the time?

Is it the touching that was once commonplace but now is not only natural, but somehow more intimate - lower, gentler, subtle yet present? The warm, comfortable weight of Ryuu’s hand on his body that keeps him up and hot all night?

Noya doesn’t know anymore but even he recognizes how royally fucked he is.

“Noya?” He jolts out of his thoughts, pretending that they haven’t been plaguing him for weeks.

“Um. Yes, Suga-san?” Suga gives him an odd stare and Noya doesn’t want to parse through whatever it’s asking. Not that he’s afraid.

He’s probably just not ready.

Daichi glances between the two, feeling suddenly like he should’ve joined Ryuu in the kitchen.

“Are you--”

“Sorry this took so long! Introducing Tanaka Ryuunosuke’s super amazing, super secret surf-and-turf pasta!!” It’s a lot of food, but Ryuu wants to show off, obvious by how his chest puffs just a little bit. Noya giggles. Ryuu’s cooking is great and Noya counts himself as one of the lucky few who gets to eat it on the regular. Ryuu sneaks real quick back into the kitchen, returning with a separate bowl. “And super-extra spicy just for you, Suga-san, because we’d all die if we tried.”

The four dig in, Suga and Daichi a little cautiously at first, unsure if Tanaka is as great at cooking as Noya brags he is. It doesn’t take long for their minds to change. Daichi’s eyes glitter with every bite. Noya grins proudly, getting some Kleenex ready for the guy; he looks ready to cry with happiness.

Eventually, the aftermath leaves virtually spotless plates and four very full individuals. Ryuu leans back patting his stomach. “Movie?” Noya suggests.

They meander their way into the living room, plopping onto the couch. Daichi leans into Suga and Tanaka strikes a similar pose against Noya, automatically reaching for his hand. Someone (no one really knows who from their food-daze and tangled limbs) clicks through Netflix, eventually deciding on _Grease_.

Noya tries to keep his heartbeat in line, but fails spectacularly.

Daichi doesn’t make it past ‘ _You’re the One That I Want_ ’, but he fairs better than Ryuu; poor guy doesn’t even stay awake for ‘ _Hopelessly Devoted to You_ ’. Instead, he leans further into Noya with a content sigh. Noya resists kissing Ryuu’s forehead with every fibre of his being. Not because he doesn’t want to, but because he actually wants to wake Ryuu up and kiss the shit outta him.

But he does stare.

Softly, fondly, and with the thought of ‘ _Holy shit, Tanaka Ryuunosuke_ ’ blaring inside his head.

 

“You must really love him, huh?”

“Yeah. Of course I do.” Noya finds himself blurting compulsively, still staring at the slumbering Tanaka on his shoulder. “We’re dating, so yeah. Of course I love him.” This is dangerous and Suga’s probably drinking every word of this in, like some sort of source of eternal youth. Maybe that’s how he does it. “Why wouldn’t I? How couldn’t I? He’s...he’s...” Ryuu rubs at his chin in his sleep, smearing the trail of drool away and Noya’s fuckin’ charmed. It’s adorable. “Great. Amazing, even. I’m the luckiest person in the world.”

Noya ends it there. He probably should have continued for their charade, but he can’t. He’s blurted it out, realization hitting with every word tumbling from his mouth.

_You’re in love with him. Like, completely and totally, hopelessly devoted to Ryuu, that kind of in love with Ryuu._

Noya completely misses the look Suga gives him.

Suga and Daichi leave once the movie ends, promises of meeting up again in the air. Noya says nothing about how Ryuu becomes about 97% more tactile, latched onto him and digging his nose into Noya’s neck even when their senpais are long gone.

This is comfortable, it’s perfect. Noya never wants it to end.

The next week finds them at their usual coffee place. It’s just them, but Ryuu sits beside Noya, holding his hand - something not lost on Noya at all.

“H-Hey...”

Ryuu turns, putting all of his attention on Noya. He nearly buckles under the weight of Ryuu’s intent gaze. “Yeah?”

“Maybe we should...” Noya stops. What’s he doing? Ryuu looks at him expectantly and he mentally shuts his eyes and leaps. “We should postpone the break up?” He doesn’t mean for it to come out as a question, but all Ryuu does is raise an eyebrow. “W-wouldn’t it be ... fun? To maybe, um ... really get them riled up?”

“Huh? Riled up? How?”

“Like ... I dunno ... with making out or something?” Noya knows his hands are sweaty as hell; this was not in his plans today. “I mean, I know I’m a good kisser and I’m sure you’re pretty good at it too, so wouldn’t it be fun to ... do ... that?”

Ryuu stays silent. Noya knows he’s carefully weighing the pros and cons in that little deepening of Tanaka’s brow. And then: “Sure.” He smiles. “It’ll be fun, right?”

Fun. Sure. Way to dig yourself deep into this one, Nishinoya Yuu.

He’s in it deeper than he realizes.

He has to tell him.

 

* * *

 

It’s the perfect scenery for it.

They’ve decided to take the scenic route through the park back to their apartment from the train station today. The air’s bathed in orange from the sunset and Noya has strategically steered them in the direction of the cherry blossom trees. It’s all incredibly romantic and he’s rather proud of himself, honestly. Ryuu loves shit like this.

He looks down at their entwined hands. Once again, there’s no one to put on a show for; they’ve just done it out of habit.

He stops walking, cutting Ryuu off as his “boyfriend” is forced to stop with him. Hopefully he won’t need those quotation marks soon.

“Ryuu.”

Ryuu glances at him, then follows Noya’s gaze down to their hands. He goes pink, quickly extracting his grip and stepping back with a forced sounding laugh. Noya’s so caught up in thinking ‘wait, no, that’s not what I wanted’ and ‘come back’ that he almost misses Ryuu quickly ask, “So, when do you wanna break up?”

Noya freezes.

“Right!” he starts, laughing weakly. “About that, I. Um.”

Ryuu frowns at him. “I? Um?”

“Look-” Noya inhales again, trying in vain to sort out his words before they slip out of his mouth. “Crazy idea I’ve got, if you’re into it. But, what if instead of breaking up, we … Not do that?”

“What?” Ryuu’s eyebrows knit together.

“I mean-” Noya fidgets uncomfortably. “What if - hear me out, okay? - we, uh … kept this going. Indefinitely. While other people aren’t around.”

“So ... Real dating.”

Noya swallows. “Yeah.”

Ryuu blinks at him. Noya panics.

“I’m just saying?!” he continues hurriedly. “I mean, we’ve been having fun, right? And it’s been really, um, easy, I guess? Like, it’s been good, y’know? Like I said before, right? We’d already been doing most of this stuff before, but I … I really like everythin’ we’ve been doing since then. The kissing, dates, calling you my boyfriend, so ... I mean. It works, right?”

“Noya-”

“So, hypothetically, let’s just say you’ve been enjoying this as much as I have, which I’m pretty damn sure you have, I mean, I know you, Ryuu. And,” he adds loudly (read: slightly desperately). “That’s a pretty good point; where are we gonna find people who know each other as well as we do?! If you think about, we’re pretty much perfect for each other, right?”

“Noya.” Ryuu grabs his shoulders, and Noya’s rather thankful for an excuse to stop talking for once.

Noya can’t really read the look on Ryuu’s face, but he looks … nervous? Not bad nervous, which is good, probably. Then he smiles, which is definitely good. A weight rises off his chest.

“Noya,” Ryuu says again, and Noya kind of wants to pinch him until his actual name comes out of his mouth. He watches Ryuu’s Adam's apple bob as he swallows. “... Can I kiss you?”

“Uh.” Noya’s mouth has gone dry. He wets his lips and shifts closer. “Real kiss or fake kiss?”

“Real kiss,” Ryuu clarifies softly.

“Oh,” Noya says. And then, “Yeah, definitely.”

It’s not the first, but it kind of is at the same time because no one’s watching them and this is real. This is Ryuu kissing him because he actually wants to, and Noya thinks that’s pretty damn awesome, if he says so himself. They don’t really move away when they part, still close enough to be breathing each other’s air, noses touching.

“So, Noya,” Ryuu breathes, a smile quirking at one corner of his mouth. “Real boyfriend?”

Noya does pinch him this time. “A real boyfriend calls me Yuu,” he points out in response to Ryuu’s startled yelp, grinning.

Tanaka lets out a delirious laugh. “Good point. Okay, Yuu,” he says teasingly, his smile threatening to split his face. He suddenly spins away, and Noya barely has time to mourn the loss of contact before Ryuu falls backwards into his arms, forcing Noya to basically french-dip him in his attempt to catch him.

Ryuu rests one hand across his forehead dramatically, the other rising to cup Noya’s jaw. “Yuu,” he says with faux graveness. “Will you be my boyfriend for fake for real?”

“For anything, really.” Noya grins as he leans down to kiss him, except this dip was very improvised and not at all thought out; the angle’s weird and awkward so instead of kissing theatrically in the sunset they both end up tumbling to the ground in a tangle of limbs instead.

That’s okay though. Noya can kiss him there too.

 

* * *

 

“Right,” Suga slides into the booth across from them, looking far too pleased with himself. “Pay up.”

Noya looks up from tracing circles on Ryuu’s thigh. “What?”

“Asahi blabbed. We know you two have been playing us.” Suga grins as the guilty party himself freezes halfway through sitting down too. Daichi nudges him into action again as Noya and Ryuu gasp, “Asahi-san!”

“I’m sorry!” Asahi groans. “They cornered me!”

“We already had suspicions,” Daichi confirms.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong,” Suga continues pleasantly. “You guys pulled it off almost perfectly! If it wasn’t for my instincts, you might’ve even gotten away with it.”

“Joke’s on you!” Ryuu leans forward, tightening his arm around Noya’s shoulders. “We’re actually dating now!”

Noya nods vigorously. Suga’s smile widens.

“I can see that. For the last two weeks, right? But that means that you guys started dating in April. Not January. And that also means,” he says, gesturing to Asahi, who sighs before reluctantly pulling out his wallet. “That I win the bet.”

“You bet on April?”

“He did.” Daichi looks thoroughly exhausted with the entire affair.

As Asahi hands over the money, Suga looks directly and Ryuu and Noya and says, “I wanted you two to be here for this,” and then swipes it out of Asahi’s fingers. The two of them wail in despair.

Suga stands up, still smiling. “Well, it’s time to go and spread the news!” He slides back out of his seat as quickly as he entered it, and fondly ruffles Noya’s hair as he saunters passed. “I really am very happy for the two of you though. Congratulations!”

Daichi stands too, clapping Ryuu’s shoulder as he follows Suga with a chuckled “It’s about time,” leaving the two of them alone with Asahi. They stare at him. He squirms uncomfortably.

“It all worked out in the end,” he points out.

“Perfectly, Asahi-san,” Ryuu says. “Except for the part where we didn’t get the money.”

“Except for that part,” Noya agrees, and flicks a chip at Asahi’s face, mourning the loss of the gaming system they’ll now never have.

Just as well, maybe, he thinks, sliding his hand over Ryuu’s leg, that they can do other things to keep themselves entertained.

**Author's Note:**

> Kate: [@mokubah](https://twitter.com/mokubah)  
> Mira: [@kougamira](https://twitter.com/kougamira)  
> Beckett: [@beckett_trash](https://twitter.com/beckett_trash)  
> Layla: [@killuazcldyck_](https://twitter.com/killuazcldyck_)


End file.
